seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Independent and solitary, the powerful dragons are one of the oldest races in the world. They tend to avoid the affairs of other races and even their own. Presence The dragons keep to themselves, don't have any known settlements and tend to avoid civilization. For that reason they have little presence across the Known World. * There is speculation that Evisica, a floating island in the Old World, is the fabled home of the dragons, but no one has ever made the journey to find out. Magic A dragon's life force and magic revolves around its inner fire– a magical flame that burns at the core of every dragon (making dragons inherent magical users). However, since they keep to themselves they rarely have any opportunity to practice magic and so rarely do they develop it. Inner Fire As long as their inner fire burns, a Dragon will stay alive. For that reason a dragon has no average life span. The inner fire can be replenished indefinitely (it would seem) by ingesting traces of ley found in gemstones. A dragon's inner fire can be transferred, but it will kill the host. It can only be done willingly. The recipient is usually another dragon, as non-dragons won't usually survive the process. Blessings Dragon magic is specialized, usually toward one specific function that is unique to every dragon, based on the color of their fire (which can be one of 8 colors). This is called a blessing. Each color has a specific ability associated with (e.g. green is teleportation); indicating that the dragon's blessing will be related to teleportation, and the specifics will vary from dragon to dragon. Only green is known at this point, and rarely do dragons learn of their blessing without a mentor. Culture & Society Dragons are nomadic and independent. They'd rather die than be 'governed' by anyone, and so no dragon country exists. They are known to convene occasionally (e.g. the dragon migration), but no one knows what for. Language The dragons have their own language. It is rarely heard and impossible to translate. Some believe they are able to kill with certain combinations of words. Curiously however, dragons seem to understand all languages. True Name Most dragons will have two names. One is their true name as spoken in their own tongue, the other is a superficial name they use in the presence of non-dragons. Not all dragons will have both names, depending on their circumstances. It is considered the highest honor for a non-dragon to be told a dragon's true name, and in doing so, the dragon is then honorbound to answer to and obey them should they call their name, even if it leads them to their demise. These individuals go by many names; callers, dovahkiin, enlightened, etc. But these names are not given away easily, nor can they be shared or overheard – it comes out as a jumble of sounds. However, the name can be shared with a caller's descendants (retained through heritage). However, when the original caller passes away, the dragon may choose to take back the name. It is the ultimate honor for a dragon to allow an entire bloodline to know his/her name. The Dragon's Call Despite a lack of solidarity among Dragons, legend claims the dragons convene and appear en masse to answer the world in times of great crisis. Fortunately, no one has ever witnessed this. Variants Sentient dragons come in several types; earth, vice, and celestial, each of them with unique traits and characteristics. All three are large reptilian creatures, whose scales and fire can be of any color. It is believed that in ancient times, there was a larger variety of dragon. Earth Dragons Earth dragons are the most common of all three types, and vary widely in size, shape and physique. Some may have more than four legs, some with or without horns, some with abnormal proportions. Most of whom can breathe fire. They are typically greedy, territorial, and aggressive. Vice Dragons The strangest of the three, a vice dragon is an earth dragon with a unique characteristic: its power and growth can be influenced by its material wealth. The more their vice is fed, the more of themselves they lose control over, and the more magical power they acquire. A vice dragon is usually distinguished from other dragons by its lack of wings. Celestial Dragons The largest of the three, little is known about celestial dragons. Some even suspect they are not real. It is said that seeing them is a terrible omen. Legends depict celestial dragons as sages who come to the world's aid in times of great crisis and, unlike Earth Dragons and Vice Dragons, do not build nests of treasure. They, in fact, desire little else than to be left alone. Some are even said to breathe frost. A celestial dragon, if they exist, can be distinguished by their size. An adolescent is comparable to an adult earth dragon, and popular scripture depicts them with fiery eyes or sparkling scales. History The dragons have no written records, but every other race in the Known World mention them in their own historical texts, usually depicted as threats. Trivia * The color of one's fire isn't necessarily hereditary. * Spike is a vice dragon and doesn't know his True Name. Category:Races Category:Inherent Magic Users